A Little bit of Love
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: He wasn't gay! Well, he wasn't straight either. Light OOC, Sasuke POV, onshot, SasuNaru, Fluff. Very minor ItaHina


Zeelee-Vallen: I think it's time for a new oneshot! Why? Because I am feeling it. But it's special because it's yaoi. Yes, my second yaoi. Yes there is ItaHina as a side.

STORY TIMELINE: The Konaha group we all love is about 16-ish. Itachi and Sasuke were both brought back (lets say for about a year), Itachi was revealed why he killed the clan, and is now mandated by the village to have weekly dinner with Sasuke. You know, for clan reasons. Their relationship is on the mend.

We do not own Naruto.

XXXXxxXx

He hated everything about him. He hated his bright blue eyes, namely how those eyes brightened when that pinkett-thing was around.

He especially hated how he smiled at her. It was like she was the best thing in the world. But she wasn't. No, she was just some stupid female that followed _him_ around blindly.

"Yo' teme!" He stopped, his heart thumping. Ever since he came back to this ridiculous village the stupid asshole never left him alone. He hated it, every time the boy was near him his whole body would heat, and his face would tingle. It had to be anger, that was the only explanation. After all, the idiot had returned him to the village, with his god forsaken brother. Somehow the idiot was able to uncover secret plans and convince both him and his brother to come back.

Now he was mending broken ties, with both the village and his treacherous brother. No, he shouldn't say treacherous, merely… Horrible. actually, he was on his way to see said brother right now for their weekly dinner.

"Dobe." He muttered, turning forward again. The blond took his place beside him, keeping his pace easily. The brisk air blew, making him shiver. Even with his fur-trimmed coat, it was chilly.

"Shit it's cold!" The idiot yelled. Well, it was almost winter after all. Why was the idiot only wearing his stupid orange jumpsuit? He should at least have a jacket. Just as he was about to make a remark, the idiot blond pushed his shoulder against his, his big blue eyes watering pitifully. "Warm me up, Sasukeee." His heart squeezed tightly, his face tingling.

Anger. It had to be anger.

"Get off me!" He shoved the boy away, grumbling. The boy bounced right back to his spot beside him, just like a ball. Idiot.

"Fine!" Naruto started to rub his arms furiously. "Can your brother at least let me in to warm up for a bit?" Ah, they were already by Itachi's apartment.

"Why would he want-" He started off, but his brother's deep voice interrupted him.

"Let the poor boy inside, Sasuke." His brother chided. He was standing on his deck, fully clad in a frilly apron and bunny slippers. He blushed hard at his brothers sudden appearance, then even harder at his clothes. He was a man! Why was he wearing such frivolous clothes? "My clothes? My girlfriend got them for me." Sometimes he swore his brother could read minds. Ah, yes. His girlfriend. She was a dotting one, it was amazing she was able to bond with Itachi, let alone make the guy fall in love.

"Hn." He grumbled, jumping up to Itachi's deck. It was only two floors up, after all. Naruto followed, letting himself inside. How rude, he should have at least asked his brother first. But then again, the boy didn't know boundaries.

"Yo' Hinata!" The boy sounded from inside. He peeked around his brother, watching as the boy scooped up the girl in a big hug.

Anger filled him. How dare he touch another mans girlfriend? He looked to his brother, but he looked nonchalant. If anything, he looked a bit amused.

"Hinata will be joining us today, would you like to invite Naruto as well? It can be a double date." Itachi was mocking him, he couldn't help but cringed at the _date_ word.

"Damnit Itachi, I told you before I am not gay. And no, the idiot can go home." He growled, letting himself inside. His brother followed closely behind him, smirking. Damn fucker. "Hey Naruto," Oh no, he better not. He stopped, mouth opening. But his brother beat him to it. "You are welcome to stay for dinner." He growled at Itachi's words. He said he didn't want him to stay! In fact, he even felt prickly at the thought of him being present.

Maybe prickly wasn't the right word. Tingly, and a bit heated.

"Sure!" The blond yelled. Ugh, now he would have to put up with him all night.

"Hinata, would you go and grab the sake?" Itachi asked, kissing the girls forehead. How could he be so publicly affectionate? It was gross.

Hinata blushed lightly, before disappearing. Probably off to their alcohol storage. She was back in seconds, holding two big bottles of sake. Were they planning on getting them drunk?

Hmph. He would never fall for such a petty trick.

"Whoop, Sake!" Ah, but the dobe would be stupid enough to fall for it.

"Dinner time." Itachi pulled out steaming food from the oven.

He looked like a housewife. Oh, how his murderous brother had fallen.

~A few hours later~

The idiot Naruto had his head on his lap, muttering about how drunk he was. He on the other hand, was only lightly buzzed. Across from them his brother and Hinata were in a very similar position. He refused to acknowledge the thought of how it looked, after all he was not gay.

"Hmph..." He looked down to the blonde, who was being suspiciously quiet. The blond rolled so he was looking up at him, his blond locks falling into his eyes. He looked so... Cute.

Ah, damnit Sasuke. How could the idiot be cute?

Hmph, he glared at the boy, expecting him to get up anytime now. But, instead the boy smiled at him with his eyes twinkling. Damnit, he was adorable.

No! He was not adorable.

Where were these confusing words coming from? These thoughts were starting to agitate him, after all, he probably was not gay.

"Sasuke, I think I love you." Naruto's soft voice ripped him from his thoughts. His head whipped down to look at the boy, his heart nearly jumping from his chest.

"What?" He watched at the boys face ripened like a cherry, his eyes widening.

"I got to go!" The weight from his lap was lifted as the boy jumped up. The blonde blushed harder, his ears reddening now. "I didn't say anything!" With a blast of chakra, the dobe was gone.

A low chuckle sounded from his brother. His head whipped around, his heart still thudding. Was he in shock? Probably. The worst part had to be the way warm spread through his body, or the way his head was ringing. Why were his cheeks warm?

"I always thought you would be the one to confess first." Itachi mused, his eyes alight.

He growled, standing up. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He marched out of the apartment, grumbling the whole way.

There was no way he could love the idiot! After all he was completely repulsed when he kissed them in the academy.

 _Or maybe it was the fact it was a public display of affection?_

No! He hated the way he smiled at the pinkett-thing.

 _Like the way he smiled at him on his lap, but more intense? Maybe he was never really looking at her, but him?_

No! He hated... He hated...

He growled to himself.

He _liked_ the boys smile. He _liked_ his bright eyes, and he loved the way he said his name. _Sasuke_.

But he wasn't gay!

Ah, but he wasn't straight.

He never really looked at girls. He didn't find their long hair pretty, nor did he like their curvy bodies.

On the other hand, he could enjoy a good sculpted body. It showed how much work went into it, or the way the shadows fell on the muscle. Namely on Naruto's body. The blonde had such great muscles underneath that ridiculous orange outfit. It was kind of amazing how well he hid-

Shit.

He was gay.

~The next day~

He was Sasuke, one of the last surviving men of the great Uchiha clan! He was known for being mighty and strong, or stoic and powerful.

So why was he here in front of the Yamanaka flower shop, blushing at the thought of buying flowers?

He was a man! There was nothing wrong with buying flowers. Puffing out his chest, he strode in. "I want a dozen red roses." He slapped down the money, trying to play it cool.

Ino, the frightful creature blinked at him. "For who?" She was being surprisingly calm about it. "I need the name to address the card." He thought as his fangirl she would be a screeching banshee. Instead she maintained a high level of professionalism. It was... nice.

"Don't, I'll deliver it." Immediately he regretted his words as her eyes shone, he could see the evil in their depths. Really, she was just smiling at him.

Shit.

He had to get out of there. He grabbed the flowers she was packing, giving her a little glare. It was useful to scare his fangirls. Rather than following him, she called out to him as he was leaving. "Have fun, Sasuke." He felt a shiver go down his spine at her words.

It was creepy.

So creepy that he was not being aware of his surroundings.

Thud! He ran into the prickly roses, his fingers getting torn by their thorns.

"What the fuck-" He looked up from his hurt hands, only to blush hard. It was Naruto, who happened to be holding a dozen roses himself, his hands also hurt. Wait. Why was he outside his apartment?

"Oh, Sasuke," The blonde blushed hard, his undamaged hand raising to his head. But he was all too aware of how he clutched the thorny stems harder. The idiot had to be cutting himself.

He looked between the flowers, the boy, and his apartment, putting the three together.

 _Fuck._

He blushed hard, grabbing the boys arm and forcing him forward. He led them into his apartment without any words.

"Sasuke-" He pushed the roses into his arms, looking to the side.

The idiot, now carrying two dozen roses, stared at him with wide eyes.

"Dobe." He growled, turning around to slam the door shut. Why was his heart always so jumpy around Naruto? It made him agitated. Ah yes, it because he liked him.

The room was silent for a moment; he could feel his nerves rise with each passing second. Since when did the idiot make him feel so much? Right, since the very beginning. He could remember watching him, thinking of how idiotic he was. But was he really watching him for that reason? Maybe he was jealous at how bright the boy was. At one point, he must have learned to love him for it.

He stared at the door, complicating. He could feel Naruto's gaze on his back, and it was really making him blush. But, he wanted to say it. He wanted to explore his relationship with Naruto. He wanted to see the idiot every day, and see his naked body. Shit, he was so gay. There was no denying it. So there was also no denying his feelings, so matter how small. "I think I like you." He grumbled. Naruto was silent, making him spike. A full moment passed, then two. He growled, about to turn around when arms wrapped around him from behind.

Naruto's body felt so perfect against him. It was warm, and hard. It felt so... Right. He enjoyed the feeling a lot more then he could have ever expected.

He pushed the boy away, only to turn around and hug him properly.

"It's about damn time, asshole." Naruto's breath was hot on the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Shut up, Idiot." He hugged him tighter, ignoring the tingling that lead down to his groin.

"Heh." Naruto giggled evilly. Just as Sasuke was about to pull away and ask what he was giggling about, the damn blondie bit him. Hard. Right at the name of his neck.

Being too cool to yelp, he let out another sound instead.

 _Mmmm…_

Did… did he just moan?

Fuck.

He knew where this was leading.

There was no way in hell he was going to be the Uke. He would have to take control.

In the manliest way possible.

Just like he seen Itachi do to Hinata, he cupped Naruto's face, watching as the blonde grinned wolfishly at him. That fox! He leant in, capturing the boy's lips. It was nothing like their first kiss, which was all teeth and force. No, instead he gently closed the space between them, their lips touching ever so slightly.

But he knew he wouldn't be top with just that.

So he pushed a bit harder, his lips parting. Naruto fallowed his movements, their lips moving against each other. His body grew hot, most of the heat centered itself in his pelvic area. God, he loved the feeling of the fox-boy in front of him.

So he ran his tongue across the boy's bottom lip, before taking it between his teeth. He gave it a gentle bite, enough to be sensual, but not so hard to break the skin.

Naruto was the one to pull back, his face red.

He did it! He was Seme!

God, why did he even know these terms?

Right, Orochimaru.

His eyes trailed down to where Naruto was pulling his sweater down. Ah, he was erect.

Much like him. He grinned at the boy, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely. He stared into his eyes, rubbing his erection against his.

Ah, but they only just started going out.

He had to take it a bit slower, right?

He leaned forward, giving his new boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Dobe." He laughed as his boyfriend's eyes became challenging.

"Shut it, teme!" He huffed, burying his face into his neck. "Guess this means we're together?"

"Guess so."

"Do you like the flowers I got you?"

"Yeah."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

xxXxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: I like yaoi, I'm just not that good at writing it. I did my best. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
